


Study Break

by spuffyduds



Category: Trixie Belden Mysteries - Tatham and Kenny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Trixie can't help Dan all that much with his studying, but he doesn't really seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixid/gifts).



"Would you open the door for me, Trixie?" Brian says.

Usually she'd tell him she's not his servant but he's carrying his skates and Bobby's and two hockey sticks, and Bobby's just run upstairs to get himself a hat, so Trixie sighs and puts her book down and opens the door.

When it opens Dan is standing there with a fist raised to knock, and he blinks as Brian just misses taking his eye out with a hockey stick.

"Oh darn," Brian says. "I totally forgot about helping you catch up. Shoot, sorry." He turns to yell up the stairs, "Bobby! We'll have to skate later, kiddo!"

"Oh, no, don't put the kid off," Dan says. "We can study some other time during break. Could I talk you out of some hot chocolate to thaw up, though, before I walk back?"

"Sure," Brian says. "Trixie'll get you some. Hey, maybe she can tutor you! She'll get you up to Einstein levels with math."

"Oh ha HA," Trixie says, and waves Dan into the kitchen behind her.

She puts the kettle on and yells "Don't forget your mittens!" as Brian and Bobby bustle out the door.

"I bet he forgot his mittens," she says gloomily.

"Hey, he's out with a doctor in training, Brian won't let the frostbite get too advanced."

She grins at Dan and fixes his hot chocolate for him, and sits down across the table from him with her own mug. "I'm pretty sure you're ahead of me in all your classes, so I really can't do any tutoring, but if you wanna just study for a while so you didn't waste the walk, I can glare at you and nag you. I'm really good at that. Years of training with Bobby."

"I've never taken Home Ec," Dan says, and winks. "You could teach me how to sew an apron."

"Oh jeepers, it is SO unfair that the girls have to take that and you boys get to take auto mechanics. I would _love_ to figure out how engines work, and I am so bad at home economics. I sewed my apron to the skirt I was _wearing_ the other day."

"Ha! Wish I'd seen that. Well, I'll be glad to show you what I've learned about engines sometime if you'll sit here and do the glaring thing while I study."

"Sure," Trixie says. She sits and drinks her hot chocolate and watches Dan flip through pages in his history textbook, and furrow up his forehead, and drum on the table with his fingers--he has really long slender fingers, she never noticed that before. He underlines things in the book so hard, hand clenched almost in a fist, that she's surprised he doesn't tear the paper. And in between underlinings he's got the pencil in his mouth, sucking on it. That must be a concentration thing with him, and it's kind of weird, but somehow she can't stop watching it.

He looks up suddenly, and she wrinkles her face into what she hopes is a fierce glare. Not so much because she really thinks he's goofing off, not studying for just a second like that, but because she's a little embarrassed that he might have caught her staring at the pencil-sucking.

Dan just laughs. "You look like an angry chipmunk," he says.

"Hey!"

"That's okay," he says, standing up. "I like chipmunks." He walks over and stands by her chair.

"Uh. Did you want some more hot chocolate?"

He reaches out and touches her chin with his thumb, puts his long warm fingers along her cheek. "You have no idea how cute you are, do you?" he says, and leans over and kisses her.

This is not helping him study, she thinks foggily. But there's plenty of break left for studying, and maybe Brian should help him with the studying after all and she can just help him with the kissing, because his lips are hot and his hand is sliding around to cup the back of her neck, and he tastes like pencil, but that's okay, she likes pencils.

 

\--END--


End file.
